The Adventure of a Lifetime
by codetony
Summary: 2 friends run away from their abusive parents to a bright big city.
1. Update

Hello everyone, It has been a very long time. When I started writing this story, I had a lot of growing up to do. To be perfectly honest, I am embarrassed with this story, but I am leaving it up. For now at the description says the story is being remade. I am ditching the chat format, in favor for a more traditional story format. The names will be changed, along with a complete rework of the story. It will be a lot better, I promise. Here is a sneak peek at Chapter 1, With the names removed. :

It was a harsh cold night in (City), The wind was howling, Stores are closed, Inklings were fast asleep In their warm beds... Not (C1 Name), his dad had beaten him, then kicked him out, all in a drunken stupor. setting his stuff on a park bench, (C1) laid down, this has happened many times before, he was used to it, and knew that he would be let back in once his dad sobers up. As his fire-red tentacles glistened in the moonlight, he relaxed, and sighed, "Why do I need to put up with him…" He softly spoke under his breath.

Chapter 1 will be posted on Monday!


	2. Chapter 1 : Despiration

It was a harsh cold night in (City), The wind was howling, stores are closed, Inklings were fast asleep In their warm beds... Not (C1 Name), his dad had beaten him, then kicked him out, all in a drunken stupor. setting his stuff on a park bench, (C1) laid down, this has happened many times before, he was used to it, and knew that he would be let back in once his dad sobers up. As his fire-red tentacles glistened in the moonlight, he relaxed, and sighed, "Why do I need to put up with him…" He softly spoke under his breath.

"Every god-damn week is the same stupid shit! Why can't he leave me alone!?" He screamed to the night sky. The 15 year old was exhausted. School has been brutal with finals coming up. (C1) had a lot on his mind, mostly unbearable stress from his teachers

and parents pushing him. He was forced to reach for the stars since day one, and he had gotten tired of it. (C1) got comfy on the bench, and drifted to sleep.

(C1) POV

"Kid, Kid get up. You can't stay here." I awoke to a police officer shaking me. "Sigh, What time is it?" I said to the Police officer, who was towering over me. "Almost 10:30. People were thinking you were dead. Why are you out here? Where do you live?" He said to me, "It's a long story why i'm here. Thanks for waking me up. I'll head home." I said thankfully

"Rinnng Rinng" My phone started buzzing, I didn't know who it was, but I picked it up anyway, hoping whoever I talked to would give me comfort in my walk home, "Hey"

Came over the line in a bright, happy voice I knew all too well. "Oh Hi (C2)!" I said in a cheery voice. "I saw you walking to the park on the street last night, Kicked you out again?" She said in a interrogating voice. "I really don't know why you even ask anymore. It's like clockwork with him. Kicks me out every Friday with the occasional beating. " I said in a dull voice. "I practically have a schedule with him now." (C2) gave a slight giggle over the phone. " I don't see why you're complaining. Firstly, you only have 1 dad, BOTH of my parents beat me. Secondly, your dad is predictable. My parents beat me at random." She said in a chilling voice. I always knew that I had it better than her, but I still complained about my dad to her. "I know that I have it better than you. But… It's still annoying. You have to understand that."

A/N: Ah, It's good to be back! And what why to celebrate like giving this story the attention it deserves! To be honest, I have always hated the direction i took the old story. but now it is time to make it better. And with making it better, i removed all the old chapters. Sometimes you need to ditch the old and bring in the new. Also, you may have noticed that all the names and such have been removed. That is because I have no clue what to name all of them. Please do me a favor and comment with suggestions! Thanks for Reading! Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
